Cuando el plan se vuelve en tu contra
by claireasamiya
Summary: Jake esta pensando en vengarse de Chris jugando con su hermana, pero que pasaría si su plan se volviera en su contra, sera capaz de dejar la venganza a un lado? Este fic esta dedicado a Manu por su cumpleaños,FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ADELANTADO Jake x Claire ONE SHOT LEMON


_**ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO PARA **MANU** POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS, LO PUBLIQUE UN POCO ANTES PERO YA MEJOR ASÍ, ESCOGÍ LA PAREJA DE JAKE Y CLAIRE PARA TU FIC ESPERO TE GUSTE, ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO UN LEMON, ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLOS EN ESPECIAL A MANU QUE ES PARA EL...SIN MAS QUE DECIR..EMPECEMOS**_

_**lOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTE FIC**_

***CUANDO EL PLAN SE VUELVE EN TU CONTRA***

**Se que dije que trataría de olvidar lo que Chris Redfield le había hecho a mi Padre, pero para ser honesto, mi orgullo puede más, así que al enterarme que la hermana de Hulk vendría de vacaciones a verlo, he decidido vengarme…enamorare a su hermana, me acostare con ella, y luego me iré**

**Así que ahora estoy en la recepción de la BSSA para poder ver cuando llegue mi victima, no la conozco en persona, así que estoy atento para ver si noto a alguien parecido al gorila de Chris, imaginarme a su hermana parecida a el me pone los nervios de punta, pero tendré que aguantarme si quiero llevar acabo mi plan**

**De repente veo entrar a una hermosa pelirroja, se ve que es mayor que yo pero es una mujer muy atractiva, viene con un pantalón negro pegado junto con una camisa roja que se ciñe perfectamente a su figura, estoy completamente embobado hasta que oigo que habla con la recepcionista**

-Hola Buen Día, vengo a buscar a Chris Redfield, soy su hermana Claire-

**No podía creer mi suerte, ese belleza era la hermana del gigante?, esto iba a ser muy sencillo, me acerco a ella para llamar su atención, cuando voltea veo sus hermoso ojos azules**

-Hola guapa, con que tú eres la hermana de Hu..De Chris?-

-Y tú eres…-

-Lo lamento, que descortés, soy Jake Muller-

-Jake Muller?, el mismo que estuvo con Sherry?-

-Vaya, veo que has oído de mi-

-Si, Sherry me ha contado sobre ti-

-Espero solo cosas buenas-

-Jaja, la mayoría-

**Verla sonreír, era como ver a un ángel hacerlo, vaya, que estupideces estoy pensando**

-Señorita Redfield- **dice la recepcionista-**su hermano salio por un momento, puede esperarlo en su oficina si gusta-

-Se lo agradezco-

-No te gustaría ir mejor a una cafetería aquí cerca- **ella me ve con recelo **–es mejor que estar encerrada en una oficina no crees?, además, podríamos hablar sobre la súper chica, o como la conoces tu, de Sherry-

**Veo que eso le agrada y acepta, ja, voy por muy buen camino**

**Ya en la cafetería, hablamos de varias cosas, de Sherry, de su vida, lo que vivió en Raccoon City, y le platico sobre lo que yo viví en China, y un poco sobre mi vida con mi Madre**

-Lamento mucho lo de tu mamá, el que no supieran cual era su enfermedad y que la pudieran ayudar-

**La veo triste, pero porque se entristece?**

-Tranquila, eso fue hace mucho tiempo-

-Mis padres murieron cuando yo era una niña, en un accidente de auto, y hasta la fecha aun duele, creo que es un dolor que te acompaña por siempre-

**No se porque pongo mi mano sobre la suya que descansa en la mesa**

-Al menos tienes al Capitán América contigo-

-Capitán América?-

**Veo que ella mira mi mano y caigo en la cuenta del contacto de más que estoy haciendo y la suelto**

-Si, así es como llamo a tu hermano-

**Pienso que va a reclamarme pero para mi sorpresa comienza a reír y yo vuelvo a quedar embobado ante su sonrisa, en serio, que demonios me pasa?, tengo que recordar porque hago esto, por pura y mera venganza, su teléfono suena**

-Lo lamento-

-No te preocupes, contesta-

-Bueno…Hola Chris…te estoy esperando en la cafetería de en frente de la BSAA…no tranquilo…tengo llaves, te espero ahí…si cuídate…yo también te quiero-

-Todo bien-

-Si, Chris me dice que lo mandaron de misión especial y llegara mañana antes del medio día-

-Y que harás?-

-Tengo llaves de su departamento, iré y me quedare ahí-

**Perfecto, esto iba mejorando, tendría más tiempo para estar con ella**

-Lo lamento por el Capitán América pero me alegro por mi, así tendré más tiempo para conocerte-

**Eso era un sonrojo?, perfecto, iba por buen camino; seguimos platicando un poco más, tengo que admitir que era entretenido platicar con ella**

**Terminando le dije que la acompañaría al departamento de su hermano, fuimos a donde tenia mi moto y vi su cara de asombro**

-Es tuya?-

Si, me encantan las motos- **Digo con orgullo**

-A mi también me encantan, de hecho tengo una-

**Y no se porque hago lo que sigue, le estiro las llaves para que ella maneje, nunca he permitido que manejen mi moto, porque ahora le estoy dando las llaves a una chica que acabo de conocer y que solo pienso ocuparla para vengarme?, Antes de poder retractarme ella toma las llaves con emoción, en verdad espero que sea buena manejando motos o terminaremos estampados**

**Saco otro casco que guardo en la cajuela y se lo doy, se ve tan sexy cuando se suelta el cabello, no puedo creerlo, otra vez esos malditos pensamientos**

**Nos montamos en la moto y comienzo a rezar en silencio, no es que yo sea muy devoto, pero a alguien tenía que orar no?**

**Arranca la moto y a los poco segundos quedo sorprendido de lo bien que maneja, esta mujer me a sorprendido más que cualquier otra persona en tan pocas horas**

**La tomo de la cintura y no se porque me pongo nervioso**

**Llegamos muy rápido al departamento y yo aun no salgo de mi asombro, al quitarse el casco su hermosa cabellera rojiza cae sobre sus hombros, que ganas de acercarme, tomar su cabeza, enredar mis manos en su cabello, y perderme mientras la beso apasionadamente, me llama y salgo de mis vacilaciones**

-Jake?, tan traumado te deje?-

-Que?, no, no, estoy asombrado de lo bien que manejas-

**Ella me sonríe, que hermosa sonrisa**

-Soy amante de las motos, desde muy joven las he manejado-

-Wau!, eres increíble, y muy hermosa-

**Pasa unos mechones tras su oreja y sonríe apenada**

-Quieres, pasar un rato?-

-Claro-

**Si, ahora viene mi oportunidad, subimos al departamento y me sorprendo ver que el lugar esta muy limpio, así será siempre?, o solo porque iba a venir su hermana?**

**Veo unas fotos sobre un mueble, y veo a una pequeña Claire y aun mini Chris, quien diría que hasta el Capitán America fue tan pequeño alguna vez, y ahora, toda masa de músculos andando, en una lo veo con una mujer que no conozco y lo tiene abrazado, es muy linda, aunque se ve algo seria**

-Ella es Jill, es la novia de Chris-

-Tiene novia?- **eso si me cala, como es que el tiene novia y yo no, y sobre todo una tan guapa**

-Conoce a mi hermano desde jóvenes, me alegro que pudiera encontrar a alguien que lo quiera y lo cuide-

**Veo un deje de tristeza en sus ojos**

-Espero encontrar a alguien que me quiera tanto como Jill quiere a mi hermano-

**Me acerco lentamente a ella, no quiero ver esa tristeza en sus ojos, acaricio su mejilla y ella no rechaza mi contacto, así que me aventuro más allá y la beso, siento como su corazón se acelera ya que mi mano esta en su cuello y siento su pulso, ella pasa su mano por mi brazo, me encanta como besa, es maravilloso, pero entonces caigo en la cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, estoy jugando con los sentimientos de alguien que no se lo merece, así que con mucho esfuerzo me separo de ella**

-No, esto no puede pasar-

**Veo confusión en su rostro- **Lo lamento, yo… pensé…- **me dice**

**Que idiota había sido, como se me cruzo la estupida idea de jugar con ella por venganza?**

-No es tu culpa, es mía, será mejor que me vaya-

***Ella me retiene agarrando mi brazo**

-En verdad lo lamento- **Veo sus ojos cristalinos**

**Soy una basura, ella no se merece esto, me volteo y la veo a los ojos, se que después de lo que le voy a decir me va a odiar, y no solo eso, cuando Chris se entere estaré prácticamente muerto, pero me lo merezco**

-La culpa es mía, después de lo que te voy a decir aceptare si quieres golpearme u mandarme a matar con tu hermano, es justo-

**Tomó**** aire**

-La razón por la que empecé hablarte fue para vengarme de tu hermano, sabia que si yo, el hijo de su enemigo de vida conquistaba a su linda hermana, el se molestaría; se veía un buen plan al principio, pero al conocerte me empecé a dar cuenta de la estupidez que estaba haciendo-

-Entonces…todo lo que paso hoy, fue una mentira?-

-No, todo lo que hablamos era verdad, el platicar contigo fue entretenido y agradable, lo siento, nunca debí ocuparte para vengarme, y si pudiera regresar el tiempo, haría las cosas diferentes-

-Diferentes?-

-Si, comenzaría hablarte solo por el hecho de querer conocerte, eres una mujer muy guapa, y eres genial como ser humano, solo me basto un día para darme cuenta, en verdad lamento todo-

**Veo que se acerca a mi y espero alguna cachetada o algún golpe, pero me abraza por el cuello y me besa, no se que hacer, no esperaba esto, su lengua busca el acceso a mi boca y no puedo resistirme más, la tomo de la cintura y la beso, ella gime al sentir mis manos ciñendo su cintura y yo pierdo totalmente la razón, al separarnos por falta de aire me ve y sonríe, ahora el confundido soy yo**

-Chris me había hablado de ti, me comentó que eras no eras un mal chico pero que eras impulsivo, así que cuando te acercaste a mi esta mañana, supuse que querías sacarme información de Chris-

-Entonces ya lo suponías-**no era una pregunta**

-Pero al hablar contigo me di cuenta de lo que había dicho Chris, eres un buen hombre, y me gusto pasar el día contigo-

**Estaba sorprendido, mi propio plan se había vuelto en mi contra, pero por otro lado me sentía aliviado**

-Yo también pase un gran día, pero estoy confundido, porque me besaste hace un momento?, no es que no me gustara, vaya que me gusto-

**Se acerca y acaricia mi mejilla**

-No es obvio, me gustas y quería besarte-**me dice seductoramente, estoy perdido, esta mujer me tiene en sus manos, pero yo soy Jake Muller y no pienso quedarme atrás, así que la tomó por la cintura y la pego a mi cuerpo, me acerco a su oído y murmuro**

-Pues me temo que en estos momento yo pienso en algo más que solo unos besos-**la acerco a un más para que note de que hablo, y me imagino que lo hace porque suelta un leve gemido y eso me prende aun más, pero el sorprendido paso a ser yo cuando siento su mano acariciando a mi amiguito sobre el pantalón y ahora el que gime soy yo**

-Pues que estamos esperando-**Me dice, y antes de poder contestar vuelve a besarme**

**No puedo creer lo que Claire me hace sentir, mientras nos besamos ella camina hacia atrás, yo la tomo de la cintura para evitar que vaya a caerse; con un poco de esfuerzo llegamos a la puerta de una recamara**

-Aquí es donde me quedo a dormir cuando vengo de visita-

**Abre la puerta y logró distinguir pósters de grupos de rock, una foto de ella con su hermano y varias figuras de motos, en verdad le gustan, ella se deshace de su chamarra y yo solo puedo observarla, me toma de la mano y me lleva a sentarme en su cama, me le quedo viendo y la veo un poco tensa**

-No tenemos que hacer nada si no quieres-

-Pero si quiero- **la veo sonrojarse, maldición, que diga eso me pone más caliente**

-Tú no quieres?-

-Que si no quiero?- **dirijo mi mirada a mi entrepierna, se que se ve un bulto ahí, al regresar mi mirada a su rostro veo que se muerde el labio, con un dedo hago que deje de morderse**

-Deja de provocarme o voy a saltar sobre ti-

-Hazlo- **veo su mirada llena de pasión y no puedo más, la tumbo en la cama y comienza a besarla, meto mi mano bajo su blusa y ella no me detiene, así que continuo mi camino y meto mi mano bajo su brassier y acaricio su pecho y pellizco su pezón, ella gime en mi boca pero no dejo de besarla**

**Segundos después me levanto y me quito la camisa, tengo marcas en mi cuerpo de los trabajos que he hecho como mercenario, ella los ve con preocupación**

-Marcas de trabajo-

-Tranquilo, no me incomoda en absoluto, además, nadie es perfecto-

**La levanto un poco y le ayudó a quitarse la blusa, veo su hermosa piel blanca que contrasta con un brassier negro**

-Me temo que te equivocas, tu eres perfecta-**ella se sonroja y le doy un pequeño beso en los labios, me levanto y me quito el pantalón, veo que ella hace lo mismo y me deleito al ver como lo hace, ambos quedamos en ropa interior y me recuesto sobre ella sin cargarle mi peso y la beso, comienzo mi recorrido otra vez, pero esta vez al sentido contrario, meto mi mano bajo sus bragas y ella vuelve a gemir, introduzco uno y después dos dedos y acaricio su válvula, ella araña mi espalda y eso hace que yo mueva mis dedos mas rápido**

-Jake- **dice mi nombre en un susurro y gime, yo silencio su boca con un beso**

**Está**** completamente húmeda, cuando de pronto me muerde el hombro y se que ha llegado al clímax, saco los dedos y los llevo a mi boca, que sabor tan exquisito**

**Noto que respiro con dificultad y sonrío al ver su mirada nublada por el deseo, se que le a gustado y eso sube mi ego**

-Mi turno-

**Me bajo de ella y me recuesta a un lado, ahora es ella la que se pone sobre mí y me comienza a quitar el boxer, mi erección sale a todo su esplendor**

**No quiero ser presuntuoso pero no estoy nada mal, ella se lame los labios y lleva mi erección a su boca**

**Es increíble, sabe perfectamente lo que hace, chupa, acaricia y ahora soy yo el que gime de placer**

**No puedo evitar moverme para llegar más a fondo de su garganta, pongo mi mano en su cabeza, tengo mi mente nublada y noto que no podre aguantar más, y con el poco autocontrol que me queda le hablo**

-Claire…para…por favor…no resistiré más-

**Pero pareciera que le pedí lo contrario porque succiona más rápido, y entonces sucede, me vengo en su boca, yo suelto un grito de placer puro, y veo como se vuelve a sentar sobre mí y se limpia la boca**

-Delicioso-**Me dice y siento como mi pene vuelve a levantarse, ella también lo nota y sonríe, me encanta su sonrisa, haría cualquier cosa por verla siempre**

-No es justo señorita Claire, yo estoy completamente desnudo y expuesto ante usted, y yo aun la veo con ropa

-Eso se arregla rápido Señor Muller-

**Lleva sus manos a su espalda y desabrocha el brassier dejando sus pechos al aire, era una imagen bella y excitante a la vez, no lo puedo evitar y con cada mano en cada pecho comienzo a acariciarlos, ella se mueve sobre mi y gime, mi miembro esta desesperado por estar dentro de ella y yo también, le doy una nalgada a su hermoso trasero**

-Aun le falta una pieza señorita tramposa-

-Le gustaría ayudarme Señor?-

-será un placer-

**Se baja de mi y se vuelve a recostar, tomo sus bragas y se las quito, cuando lo hago comienzo a repartir besos desde sus pies hasta sus muslos, al llegar a su entrada respiro su olor y la beso, ella abre sus piernas y mi lengua juega en su hendidura, hago círculos con mi lengua y le doy un pequeño mordisco a su vulva, no encuentro mas palabras para describir esto mas que "maravilloso"**

**Con mi mano derecha acaricio su pecho y pellizco su pezón, ella gime y gime hasta que se cubre la boca**

-Por favor…por favor…no puedo más..Te necesito dentro-

**Esas palabras avivan mas a mi amiguito, si es que eso es posible, le doy una ultima lamida a su sexo y la miro a los ojos **

**Veo su pecho subir y bajar, es hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera, llevo mi cara a la altura de la suya y la beso, quiero que pruebe su propio sabor y vea porque podría volverme adicto a esto**

**Y ya que yo tampoco podía soportar más la penetro poco a poco, aunque al parecer ella no quería que fuera lento y con sus piernas me envuelve para que la penetre rápido, ambos gemimos de placer**

-Veo que esta impaciente Señorita Claire-

-Si, bastante-

-Pues yo también-

**Comienzo a moverme dentro de ella, es maravilloso; y no es que nunca haya estado con una mujer, vaya que he estado con varias, pero nunca había sentido lo que siento con ella, tal vez porque con las otras mujeres no había tenido nada en común, ningún vínculo, solo buscábamos satisfacernos a nosotros mismos, la pregunta era…Claire y yo teníamos algún vinculo?, bueno, en estos momentos no me importaba**

**La embisto fuerte y rápido, seguimos así por un tiempo más hasta que siento que ya no puedo más y se que ella tampoco, ambos estamos a punto de llegar al clímax, tengo que salir de ella**

-No, no salgas-

-Pero…-

-Uso pastillas, por favor, no hay riesgo, no pares-

**Perfecto, vuelvo a mi ritmo y entro y salgo de ella hasta que ambos llegamos al cielo, al menos yo lo hago así que espero que ella también**

**Salgo lentamente de ella y me recuesto a su lado, ambos tratamos de calmar nuestra respiración**

**No soy una persona sentimental y mucho menos expresiva, pero con Claire me siento diferente así que pregunto**

-Todo bien?-

-Perfectamente, y tu?-

-De maravilla-

**La atraigo hacia mí y le beso la frente**

-No quiero arruinar el momento pero, y ahora que va a pasar?-**me dice ocultando el rostro en mi pecho**

**Yo también me estaba preguntando eso, pero para ser honesto, no lo sabia, no quería que esto terminara como solo una noche de placer, al ver que no contesto Claire habla**

-Talvez te suene tonto pero…no quiero que esto termine así-

**Ella piensa lo mismo que yo, sigo sin decir nada y ella mal interpreta mi silencio, se separa de mí y se sienta dándome la espalda**

-Lo lamento, olvida lo que acabo de decir-

**Veo que va a levantarse y me levanto rápido para abrazarla por la espalda, noto que se pone tensa**

-Lo siento, no quería que mal interpretaras mi silencio, estaba pensando como pedirte una oportunidad-

**Siento como se relaja y voltea su rostro para verme**

-Como?

-Nunca he sabido expresarme pero…-

**La jalo de los hombros a modo de volver a recostarla y vuelvo a ponerme sobre ella**

-Me darías la oportunidad de poder ser tu novio?-

**Veo una gran emoción en sus ojos y me da una de sus hermosas sonrisas, me toma del cuello y me atrae a ella, estamos a escasos centímetros de nuestras bocas**

-Si, por supuesto que si-

**Me besa como solo ella sabe hacerlo y volvemos hacer el amor**

**A la mañana siguiente abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es a Claire dormida a lado mío, es la imagen más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto**

**Ella abre los ojos y me sonríe, yo me acerco y le doy un pequeño beso en los labios, aunque lo que más quisiera en ese momento sea hacerle el amor otra vez**

-Hola, Buen Día- **bosteza **–qué hora es?-

**Volteo a la mesa en busca de mi reloj**

-Las diez-

-Que?, las diez?, ay no puede ser-**se levanta como alma que lleva el diablo y yo la miro confundido **–Que haces?, levántate y vístete-

-Me es más interesante ver como corres desnuda por el cuarto-

**Me lanza mi camisa pero la detengo a tiempo antes de golpear mi cara**

-Chris no tardará en llegar, si te encuentra aquí nos matara a ambos-

**Me levanto y me pongo los boxers, me acerco a ella y detengo su carrera**

-Entonces vamos a ocultar nuestra relación de tu hermano?- **no hubiera querido que las palabras salieran con pesar pero no pude evitarlo, ella lo nota y me sonríe**

-Por supuesto que no tonto, pero no creo que mi hermano tome a bien que nos hayamos acostado al primer día de conocernos-

-Touche-**Si, tenía razón**

**De repente oímos la puerta de la entrada**

-Claire, estas en casa?-**la voz de Chris**

-No puede ser, estamos muertos-**dice ella**

**Me acabo de vestir a una velocidad increíble y justo a tiempo porque esta llegando al cuarto de Claire**

-Claire?-

**Ella tiene que contestar y lo sabe, si no, Chris probablemente abrirá la puerta de todos modos, la oigo suspirar y hablar con pesar**

-Si Chris, aquí estoy-

-Voy a entrar-

**-No hay tiempo de esconderme, la sonrisa que Hulk tenia en su cara es reemplazada por una de coraje y furia total**

-Pero que demonios haces aquí Muller?-

-Chris, calma- **dice Claire interponiéndose entre el y yo **–Puedo explicártelo-

**Pero no hay mucho que explicar, logre vestirme a tiempo, pero no pude ponerme las botas, y no solo eso, veo como repara en la cama destendida**

**Lo veo cambiar de todos los colores y se que no tengo a donde huir**

-Voy a matarte Muller-

-No Chris, espera-**Claire trata de calmarlo**

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con el, no que te acostaras con el-

-Ya basta Chris, soy lo suficientemente grande para saber con quien me acuesto y con quien no-

-Pues no parece-

**Me pongo entre ambos**

-Ya basta Chris, antes de que digas o hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir-**Chris se acerca y me toma de la camisa**

-De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haber estado aquí para evitar esto-

-Chris…-**levanto la mano y detengo a Claire**

-Y yo te lo agradezco, porque gracias a eso pude conocer a alguien como Claire-**Siento su puño en mi mejilla derecha y un sabor a sangre en mi boca, me tambaleo pero logro no caerme**

**Claire se pone en medio, tiene miedo de que esto se vuelva una batalla campal, pero yo no pienso golpearlo y eso ya es mucho de mi parte, quiero que entienda lo que siento por su hermana**

-Golpéame si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero quiero que te quede claro que no pienso alejarme de Claire a menos que ella así lo quiera-

-Tu...-**Chris camina hacia mi otra vez, pero Claire se pone en su visión, me preocupa que le haga algo, pero al ver como la mira se que nunca haría algo que la lastimara**

-Por favor Chris, nadie esperaba que esto resultara así pero así sucedió, quiero intentarlo con Jake, entiéndelo, por favor-

**Pasan uno segundos que parecen horas y me ve con coraje, pero al menos ya no me ve con ganas de matarme**

-Escúchame bien Jake, si lastimas a mi hermana, juro que te matare, me oíste?

-Chris-**Claire se lanza a los brazos de su hermano **–Gracias –

-Solo espero no te arrepientas después-

**Ya más calmados y después de darnos una letanía, se levanta y nos dice que tiene que ir a dar su reporte, y regresaría más tarde**

-Cuídate cuñado-**no podía evitar molestarlo, el me señala con el dedo**

-Ni se te ocurra Muller, aun no lo asimilo de todo-

-OK…"Hermano"-

-OH por Dios- **se soba la sien en señal de frustración**-Mejor me voy antes de que lo mate-

**Claire se reía por lo bajo, se acerca a Chris y lo besa en el cachete**

-Te quiero hermanito-

-Y yo te quiero a ti- **La abraza, yo estiro los brazos a Chris**

-Y para mi no hay abrazo?-

**Se da la media vuelta y sale del departamento azotando la puerta**

-No, creo que no-

**Claire se acerca, me abraza y me besa **–Puedo abrazarte yo si quieres-**La atraigo más a mi**

-Por supuesto que si-**después de un beso le hablo lo más sincero que puedo ser **–Hare lo necesario para que esto funcione, en verdad quiero que funcione-

-haremos que funcione, ambos- **Nos besamos**

**Y después de mucho años me siento feliz, y haré lo que sea por proteger esta _felicidad_**

**FIN**

_**Espero te haya gustado MANU y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS :D**_


End file.
